


Bite Back

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast





	Bite Back

I don’t know what made me so hard on him. Sighing to myself, I took another drag of my cigarette and puffed out the smoke into the night sky. The stars reminding me of his freckled and mole covered face.

 

Where did I go wrong?

 

When we were children still, remember how curious Nuisance was when they were kids. People always thought I was the older kid betweenhim at the orphanage because the way he acted was like a curious child sitting on the sidelines watching a game, waiting for somebody to ask him to join. They used to be so close, almost like siblings but neither of us wanting to say we were since we didn’t believe we were. We were just real close friends.

 

Even when they got separated and adopted into different families, they lived close to each other and Nuisance always depended on me. When they went to school, I was always there to protect him. As we grew older, our classes grew farther. He was always the same though. He believed everything I said. Like that time I told him if he jumped off the roof with cardboard wings and flapped hard enough, he could fly about five feet above ground. That led to him getting a broken arm. Nuisance forgave me after I apologized telling him it was a joke though.

 

It wasn’t enough.

 

I remembered the first time he bit back was in fourth grade. My adoptive father was fighting with Nuisance’s.The both of us huddled up together as he cried out for his father to stop fighting while I ran my smaller then hands through his hair. As the duo continued o get louder and louder, gradually getting more violent as they forgot about their children being in the room. Connor’s sobs eventually grew silent before he gave an angry shout, rushing from the safety of my arms to tackle his own father, socking him in the face.

 

“STOP FIGHTING YOU DRUNKY!” Everyone was silenced by Nuisance’s fit of anger before his face completely fell, running back into my arms with a sob as he apologized. Afraid to be hurt like he was back in the orphanage for being naughty.That was the first time I ever directed one of my stern glares at an adult too as I directed Nuisance away to his room. We were supposed to have a playdate not a comfort session.

 

I can still remember how hurt he was for hurting the only man that actually cared for his well-being. It took hours for me to break through his walls, getting him to calm down. I can still remember after I had tucked him in, I had walked out and gave the hardest glare I could muster at the two adults, sitting civilized at the table, trying to work things out.

 

“You guys are pathetic, acting like children! Learn to grow up and figure your shit out.” It might have been fine if he was yelling. But how calm and slow h spoke, it must have sunk right into their skin as they nodded towards me. Maybe I could use my voice after all.

 

The second time I saw Nuisance bite back was when he found out I was getting treated as badly as him. When he realized my bumps and bruises weren’t just from fighting bullies but being bullied as well. My face felt sore justing thinking about how hard Nuisance socked me in seventh grade. Blood dripping from my nose as I coughed, Nuisance looking scared at what he’s done and somewhat proud for doing something at least to show his frustration. I couldn’t get mad, I deserved it.

 

“You lied to me Hunter!” He screams as he kneels down with some tissues, helping me clean up my own mess. I didn’t say anything as I watched the tears sliding down his face. Holding the tissue to my own nose as my soft-hearted friend clung to me as if I was his last hope “I-I don’t want you letting people beat you... you’re strong, fight back.” I stare down his back and wrap my free arm around him as he moves into my lap to meld our bodies together.

 

“You’re strong too.” I whisper to my dear friend sobbed into my neck. It made me feel immense guilt.

 

How can I fix his heart and toughen him up?

 

The third time I saw him bite back was in ninth grade. This time he had walked in on me being hit with a chair by my own adoptive father. It wasn’t any sort of abuse like Nuisance thought it was. We were just going over self defense and how a meager chair shouldn’t hurt as much as long you know what you’re fighting for. Pain is nothing when you’re doing what you do for somebody else. It was also a just in case if bullies tried to hurt him, he was getting tougher then too.

 

Before either of us can see it coming though, Nuisance had tackled my dad to the ground, kicking the chair away as he violently hit him “DON’T HURT HIM!” he screams while I try to pull him off. My own father’s arms raised to depend his face from the attack, though they were bruised now, a little cut from the ring Connor had started wearing recently when I had gotten it for him as a birthday gift. I held him tightly as my father slowly got up.

 

“C-Calm down kid! We were just going over what to do if somebody hit ya with a chair!” He calls out as he backs up from the flailing boy. Fleeing the scene when I gave him a nod towards the door. It took some time before Nuisance had went from feisty to a crying mess as he apologized.

 

“I-I thought— I thought he was—“ he hiccups as I crumple onto the floor with him. Holding him closer than ever.

 

“He wasn’t, okay? He wasn’t.” Rubbing his shoulder as the shorter male clung tome yet again. I hold on just as tight this time, who knows what I would’ve done if I had seen somebody hit Nuisance with a chair.

 

The fourth time I saw him bite back was in 11th grade. This time, he was defending me. People were accusing me of some girl named Chloe’s death. They assumed me, an intelligent, cold, and unforgiving individual had the balls to kill a person that was innocent. Maybe that’s what his reputation had become. While Connor raised, I fell. That didn’t stop him from seeing me as much as possible though.

 

As sit quietly as Connor threw a chair at a kid so he can back off before facing me. “Come on Hunt, we’re leaving early.” Moving to grab his things, I sigh softly and pluck the black off him so I was holding both of our bags. He didn’t complain though as he grabs me free hand and drags me along. I didn’t fight the warmth the small touch gave me either. It was comforting... he couldn’t help the awe in him as time slowed a little so he can have a good look at Nuisance.

 

Why did I nickname him that anyways? He was never a nuisance.

 

The last time I saw him bite back was the first year of police academy. It was a fight between us this time and for the first time in a long time, Nuisance was witnessing me of all people crying. Our shared dorm felt too small at the time as Nuisance yelled on and on.

 

“I CAN CARE FOR MYSELF! I DON’T NEED YOU!” He screams continuously. I knew how much it tainted his image for me to protect him all the time. I knew people knew why I still did it when he didn’t need it. They knew before I could even realize why this realization hurt so much.“I HATE YOU!” He screams. I know he doesn’t mean it. It just hurt to hear it finally though. I had convinced myself that he had truly hated me all this time for protecting him when he could’ve protected himself.

 

My heart ached as I asked for a dorm change that same night. My new dorm mate didn’t even question my existence. I didn’t get any sleep that night since I was too heartbroken to care anymore. I just wanted to go home..

 

Taking another deep drag of my cigarette, small, delicate hands takes the cigarette from me and places their soft lips over mine, leading me to exhale the smoke right into their mouth. He can feel their smile as they pull back and blow the smoke back into his face. Chuckling softly, I look down into those beautiful brown eyes, hand fitting itself into the one that just snuffed out his cigarette. His freckled and mole covered face face him, perfect teeth smile right at him. He leans in for another kiss as he pulls him close, he can feel how soaked his clothes were, looking at his hand to see it was what he thought it was.

 

“Another messy investigation?” The boy only grins cheekily as I roll my eyes. “That’s my job Connor, keep your cute little uniform clean.” I hum against his lips as he kisses me again. I can feel his hand moving up into my hair to pull me down, lips brushing against my ear.

 

“Yes my dear Conrad.” Sighing softly against his neck, I can feel his hand tightening in mine.

 

“Lets head inside you dork.” I sneer as he laughs. That beautiful, perfect laugh.

 

“Happy anniversary to you too!” He giggles as he kisses my ring, I only kiss his in return.

 

“Shut up.”


End file.
